Dott Oneshot
by classicdisney4thewin
Summary: "Please forgive me if what I've done was wrong, please forgive me as Scott has begged mercy towards me, and please just try and understand that we were destined to be…" Just another Dott oneshot, please no flames Scourtney fans!


**I've been a huge Total Drama fan since season 1 and I'm real excited to write my first fanfiction of it! I've recently become a huge Dott fan and am surprised how popular it is! I don't care how popular Scourtney gets I'll always support Dott! Anyway, please enjoy this oneshot :) P.S. this fic contains spoilers from episode 5 of All Stars.****  
**

After rejected from entering season 5 of Total Drama, Dawn devoted her time to creating a fundraiser to save the mutated creatures from the island, just as she promised after Scott kicked her off the island...Scott...she just couldn't get him out of her mind. After having little success with her work she discovered former contestant Beth lived on a farm about a mile past the woods where Dawn and her family lived. They hung out, interacted with the Earth, and of course stayed up every Tuesday to watch the newest episode of Total Drama All Stars. About a week ago Dawn discovered some shocking news, Scott lived right next door to Beth. The two practically shared a farm. The ginger would often make fun of Beth's glasses when they grew up as kids, and she often spotted him hunting down kitchen rats and tending crops with his Pappy, until he left for the military...

"I can't stand that guy, but it was pretty sad when his dad left him, I'd be just as heartbroken if my dad left me, or even worse...Brady!"

The two girls were sitting in front of Beth's old family T.V., nervous yet excited for the fifth episode of Total Drama All Stars. Dawn was not pleased with what had happened in the previous one, Courtney and Scott were becoming a couple... Dawn felt like throwing up, her stomach rose high into her chest, but she kept her spirits high and calmed herself with some meditation.

"I'll go get the popcorn!" Beth announced as soon as the beep from her microwave rang inside the kitchen. She dumped the snack into two bowls and handed one to Dawn.

"Like one?"

"Oh...no thank you, I'm not hungry"

Soon the episode began, Dawn could feel an un-pleasant aura overwhelm her body, she was un-calm, frustrated, scared, nervous, all these feelings combined together that struck her soul like lightning, and Scott was the center of it all. Not only that, but his new girlfriend as well. She could sense Courtney developing a happy, love-struck aura every time she was close to Scott, just as she felt from when she first met Duncan. Dawn knew they would be together by the end of the season, and that's exactly what it looked like from the first half of the show. When the commercials played again, Dawn meditated as Beth collected her empty bowl to put away in the sink.

"Hey Dawn you've been real quiet is something wrong?"

"No...Do you think Courtney's happy with Scott...I'm sure she is"

"Yeah, I guess so...but I don't think it will ever compare to Duncey"

"Duncey?"

"Take a look"

Beth directed the aura whisperer to her mom's old Macintosh. She googled Courtney and Duncan and sure enough hundreds of thousands of pictures of the two ex's blinked upon the screen within half a second.

"My goodness Courtney and Duncan are quite the talk on the internet Dawn's spirit began to lighten as she sighed in relief.

"Of course that could change, after all its not the fans who decide which guy Courtney is in love with, it's her choice"

Dawn's frown deepened.

"Yes...of course"

"OH! Look the show is back on!"

The two girls rushed to the T.V. and finished the episode. All of a sudden a miracle happened, Duncan wanted Courtney back.  
Of course, how could I have not sensed Duncan's aura before! He still loves Courtney! If they get back together she won't be with Scott anymore...and that's good...because Duncan and Courtney make a good pair...they always had, right?!  
Dawn rubbed her forehead and sat up as Beth paused the show and cheered.

"OH MY GOSH HE WANTS HER! SOO CUTE! THE FANS WILL GO CRAZY IF THEY GET BACK TOGETHER WON'T THEY DAWN?!"

"Yes indeed, wow Beth your aura is really overjoyed, you like Courtney and Duncan together"

"Well not entirely, I just don't want to see Scott's reaction when Courtney prints him a 30 paged letter and expects him to memorize it all…then again he might as well deserve it for messing with all the other contestants!"

"Indeed" Dawn agreed quietly. 

In the end, Scott volunteered to go back to Bony Island for the third time to continue searching for the Chris McClean invincibility statue. The crane picked Scott up by the head and flew back to the island, leaving behind a devastated Courtney. Dawn's heart sped up, her eyes widened and her body began to tremble in fear.

"Oh no" she muttered.

"Dawn are you ok?! What is it?"

"It's Scott, his future is in grave danger"

"Wait you can predict the future too? Oh my gosh you're like a real life superhero with actual powers!"

"This is serious Beth, no one else knows about this, I have to go"

"You're going to Bony Island? By yourself are you CRAZY?!

"Either I go and save him, or he dies a horrible and painful death' 

As she exited Beth's farm house, her vision clouded her mind. Scott lay dead at the bottom of an impossibly tall cliff with broken bones and chewed off limbs. Bears were scattered around him and munched on his dead flesh. The vision made Dawn want to cry, until she remembered this was the guy who kicked her off the island, who kicked so many contestants off the island, the one who betrayed them all, should he even deserve a second chance of life? Everyone thinks she is a traitor because of him. Without thinking straight, Dawn wrote a letter for her parents and set off to Bony Island to save Scott.  
With the help of her animal friends, she arrived on the gray shores of Bony Island, and it wasn't too late to stop him from his death. Chills ran up and down Dawn's spine as she scanned the horizon and slowly walked into the woods. A creepy, chilled, dead gray aura swarmed around the island, the animals were much more vicious and rabid than those back on the actual island, however that would not stop the aura whisperer from defending them. Dawn cautiously strolled the woods and finally heard a nasally, high pitched scream come up from the treetops.

"Could that be a mocking jay? No wait how silly of me it's Scott!"

She got to her feet and sprinted toward the direction of the voice.  
_This is very foolish of me indeed, HE voted me off, HE betrayed the team, why do I care so much?!_

"Dawn?! Is that you?!"

The pale girl looked up from the fog and noticed Scott clinging at the top of a tree. His aura was much different from there last encounter. He was scared and nervous, not because of the wild animals trying to climb up and attack him, but the fact that Dawn was in his presence.

_Scott is so...merciful, could he be showing forgiveness within his aura? To me? Impossible! He's a traitor! Should I really save him after what he did to me?!_

"Dawn you gotta help me!"

"I've seen all of your nonsense tricks Scott, this better be serious!"

"It is I swear just get rid of them!" he pleaded.

"Hmm your aura is rather...pathetic compared to when we last met"

"Pathetic?! I'll show you who's damn pathetic!"

_Calm your spirit Dawn, it's best not to get him angry_

Dawn walked toward the tree and sat in lotus position.

"Uh sitting isn't going to help dufus! Get up and actually lure them away before they chew me up like a damn ragdoll!"

_Scott's insults are the same as ever, yet his aura shows some generosity...I'm sure he's just relived I came to rescue him_

Dawn calmed the animals down and led them away from the tree. Scott closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. He opened his eyes and found Dawn inches away on the branch next to his. Scott yelped and backed away. 

"How did you get up here so fast?!"

She tilted her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well unless you have teleporting abilities I don't want to know!"

The pale blonde helped Scott down and stretched her arms.

"I saw you on Total Drama last night"

"What are you doing back- wait, you still watch the show?"

"Of course, I'm showing my support for Mike, Zoey, and Cameron"

Dawn knew she was not telling the full truth of why she still watched the show.

"So why'd you come to Bony Island?"

"I washed up along the shore"

Look I can't waste my time talking to you I have to get that invincibility statue"

"For your father"

"What?"

"Your Pappy is in the war and you want to win the money for him. You'll stop at nothing to gain invincibility, that's actually very, sweet of you", she gently smiled.

Scott gave her a funny look and slowly backed away, Dawn knew she was scaring him.

"Yeah...I'm just gonna go...that way!"

He dashed up the cliff where death awaited him.

"Scott wait come back!" Dawn heard herself scream.

The ginger ignored her and continued his way up the cliff.

_There's still time Dawn, focus, if he dies the blood is on your hands._

Scott made his way to the top when the aura whisperer threw her arms around him.

"Dawn what are you doing?! Let go!"

His aura was an intense red, anger and embarrassment flushed inside him.

"I'm doing you a favor Scott!" she cried.

"What are you talking about?!"

The cliff cracked from beneath their feet and dropped down. The two free fell, holding onto each other tightly. Dawn opened one eye and watched the surface below grow wider and wider. She leapt from the cliff rock she was standing on and landed on a tree branch with the traitor still in her arms. Scott opened one eye and looked up at Dawn, he was speechless. Suddenly the branch cracked and hurled the two into a cold, incredibly dark underground cave. Scott and Dawn collapsed and slowly got to their feet. Scott rushed toward the exit which was now covered by rocks that were impossible to move.

"Damn it! These rocks are shut together!"

"And were trapped in a dead end!" Dawn panicked at the other side of the cave, her sweet voice echoed toward Scott.

"Well I guess were left here to die! Just you and me fairy princess!" he growled and sat down in the center of the cold cavern floor.

"We'll die…?"

"Sure looks like it, there's no way out Moonbeam"

Dawn frowned and sat down far away from Scott, the two avoided eye contact for the next 10 minutes. The teens would often turn around to see what the other was doing, and quickly turned their attention back to the cave wall.

"I don't believe we're going to die" Dawn broke the silence.

"I doubt that"

Scott twisted over and collapsed, holding his right arm.

"What happened?"

"Nothing!" he hissed, "just fell on my arm and it kinda hurts like a bitch"

Dawn scooted toward the ginger and removed her green sweater, carefully tying it around his arm. Scott arched his eyebrows and backed away from her. His aura was shallow and full of sorrow.

"Why are you doing this Dawn? You're supposed to hate me"

"I know, you made me look like a traitor in front of the whole world and now everyone hates me, thank you very much Scott!"

"Relax, you still have all your animal friends"

The aura whisperer was silent. Scott scooted closer to her as the moonchild tried to read his aura like a solid shut book that hadn't been opened in decades.

"Dawn I know you hate me, but I'm sorry for what I did, I should have framed Brick not you"

The girl glared at him.

"Gagh! No I mean I should have framed Sam! No! I mean Anne Marie?! No! She wasn't even on our team! Ok! Ok! I shouldn't have framed anybody!"

Dawn sat by him in silence, her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

"I'm gonna be honest with you Moonbeam, ever since that…shark attack" he shivered at the slightest thought of that horrible encounter with Fang,"I thought I was going to die…I realized my life was more valuable than I thought, and not just me but anyone's life! What if you were in that shark attack and almost died?! Honest to god though I thought they'd put me to sleep before season 5!"

Dawn continued to give him the cold shoulder.

_I was just as scared as you were Scott_

"I'm TRYING to turn a new leaf and not be as bad as I was before…sure I'm fine on the villians team, but I don't want to really be known as a 'hero'. And considering that my fanbase hates my fuckin guts, I'm pretty sure that's not possible!"

"That's true" Dawn muttered quietly and turned away from him, "Your aura is so different from before…I believe you…that you have changed…for the better but, I can't forgive you for what you did to me on Total Drama…no way in hell…"

Scott's aura turned into a deep dark blue.

"Dawn I'm sorry what more do you want?!"

The moonchild slowly turned around.

"It's funny, you have a remarkable case Scott"

"What is it?" he moved closer to her face, just inches away.

"I never read your aura, because I couldn't, and that's never happened before. In all my life no one but you has been so desperate to lock your inner feelings deep inside to the point where I can't read them, except for that one time during the snowball challenge when-"

"You said the snowball was full of negative energy, I didn't listen to you, it exploded in my face, and then you held my arm and told me I wasn't held enough as a child" he spoke in a rapid, slightly annoyed tone.

"You remember?"

"Yeah, I knew that was the only time you've been able to read my 'aura' or whatever you call it"

"And this one other time, your aura was pink for one split second…when I admired that you were a beetle whisperer"

"Yeah, animals don't exactly like me"

"Well then I guess you can call all that revenge of the terrible things you've done to people here on the island including me"

"Dawn please listen!" he pleaded and rested his hand on her shoulder, "I voted you off instead of Brick for a reason"

"Hmm?"

"I framed you because you distracted me"

As soon as those words escaped his lips his aura transformed into a majestic bright pink that caused Dawn's face to turn the same color, followed by a long drastic silence.

"Scott?"

"Yes Moonbeam"

"Will you do me a favor before we both continue to spend an eternity down here?"

"What is it?"

The aura whisperer wrapped her arms around him and gently shut her eyes.

"Let it out"

"Let what out?"

"If you really want me to forgive you, release your aura"

Scott sank his head and buried it into Dawn's shoulder, now being drenched in tears. Dawn calmly examined more of his past, family, childhood, most importantly how he was raised, and how awful animals on his farm would treat him, it was all so sad, Dawn began to cry. She opened her eyes that leaked tears like a broken faucet. Scott looked into her tear stained eyes, smiled, and brushed her hair back.

"Why are you crying too Moonbeam?"

"I never realized how sad and hard your life has been…and I'm sorry"

"Yeah I heard what you said about me in the confessional"

Dawn whimpered and buried her head back into Scott's shoulder. The ginger calmly patted her back before he cried again. Finally the two looked at each other and immediately locked lips, never breaking apart until morning. After spending the night in each other's grasp, Dawn awoke to a bright beam of sun shining down on her. She sat up and looked around, quickly realizing Scott found a way out from the cave last night. He still had her jacket wrapped around his arm.

"Morning fairy princess" he cooed, sharpening some wood.

"Scott what happened?"

"I found a way out last night, so I planned on ditching you and-"

"You're lying" Dawn interrupted giving him a sly smile.

"Let me guess it's in my aura?"

Dawn nodded and crossed her arms. Scott scratched his head.

"So…the show starts in about 5 more days"

Dawn nodded.

"I must be returning soon though...I sense my parents are worried about me"

"Why can't you stay?" he asked carving another stick of wood.

"I could but, Courtney will find out about us and I know how much you like her. I don't want to get in-between you guys"

"True" Scott sighed, "Well if she and that juvi guy ever get back together, I'm sure we could make it as that new opposites attract couple on the show…that is if you ever come back. Unlike me, you got a lot of fans" he smiled.

Dawn blushed and walked toward the beach, Scott tagged behind with his wooden carving. She sat down in the sand and contacted a whale to help give her a ride home.

"Scott" she sighed, "There's no way I'm coming back to Total Drama. You should just go on and be happy with Courtney"

"But I'm happy with you!" he insisted.

The ginger gently grasped her hand and placed the wooden carving in her palm.

"Something to remember me by" he smiled before the two kissed once more.

Dawn frowned, still feeling regret that Courtney will find out, but she knew in her heart that Scott made her happy. She prayed that Mother Nature will forgive her for hurting Courtney's feelings and hoped that she will instantly reunite with her first love Duncan by the next episode.

Dawn sat on the whale's back and looked at Scott with glistening eyes.

"So are you still going to be with Courtney?"

"Well, I gotta play it for the cameras. People are really liking Scourtney"

Dawn sighed and frowned. She knew it didn't feel right being with Scott like this, she started feeling like Gwen and it made her sick to her stomach.

The whale took off into the sea as the aura whisperer looked back, one last time at Scott.

_Please forgive me if what I've done was wrong, please forgive me if Courtney discovers our love, please forgive me as Scott begged mercy towards me, and please just try and understand that we were destined to be…_

**Please don't hate me for writing this Scourtney fans! I surrender!**


End file.
